


Careful What You Say

by IslanderBib83



Category: Kings of Con - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslanderBib83/pseuds/IslanderBib83
Summary: Rob should know better. Some things just shouldn't be said when the fandom listens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to destimushi for the beta work.

They were riding in the car heading home. Richard had picked up Rob, who was returning from his first Station Breaks tour in Germany and the UK, from the airport. Richard was still wearing that same wicked smile he had when Rob left the package claim, it was driving the latter mad since he’d been refused an explanation so far. Rob couldn’t bear it anymore and punched his friend in the shoulder – lightly enough to not actually hurt him of course.

“Would you just cut it now and tell me what’s so funny?” Rob demanded.

“Can you just wait ten more minutes? I have a present waiting for you at home, you’ll see,” Richard asked, his expression actually apologetic.

“Fine!” Rob whined, his tone exaggerated.

As soon as the front door closed behind them and Rob had hung up his jacket he turned to face Rich and asked again, “Will you tell me now?” 

Rich smirked. “So, I was checking out what folks had to say about your guys’ concerts, you see, and well, I found this review on your Munich concert. It had a quote in it that had me worried. You know how these folks are, everything we say or do gets interpreted or twisted around for their sick ideas. What’s it called again, slash? Anyway…you can’t say ‘I rode butthole all day’ and expect them to just let it slip!”

Rob stared at him confused. “What are you even talking about? You know that’s what we call the seat in the very back of the van, what’s wrong with saying it?”

“Those slash folks, they turn everything into something sexual.” Rich shrugged. 

“Riiiight, I think you think about that a whole lot more than any of those people at the concert did. And…and first of all, what’s that got to do with the present you said you have waiting here, and second, how would someone ride butthole sexually anyway?” Rob shook his head and kicked off his shoes.

“Go unpack, you’ll find the answers on the bed.” Rich winked, kicked off his shoes too, and left Rob standing in the hallway as he walked into the kitchen. “Gonna make coffee!” He called out.

Rob sighed and carried his luggage to the bedroom. On the bed he found an obnoxious pink box , and were those Playboy bunnies on the wrapping paper? A piece of paper with “Welcome Home Robbie!” written in Rich’s handwriting was taped to the box.

He decided to take it to the kitchen and open it while drinking his coffee.

“You’re already done?” Rich asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Nah, I just didn’t want to deprive you of my reaction to your present.” Rob smirked and hopped up on the kitchen counter.

“So thoughtful!” Rich smiled and handed him a mug of coffee before leaning against the counter, waiting for Rob to open the present.

Rob took a sip of his coffee, then began to peel off the paper. Once the content was revealed he blinked at Richard before turning to stared at the box. “You really did think about this a lot, didn’t you?” 

“I might.” Rich admitted. He pointed at the box holding the double dildo, “You can ride butthole now, but you’d still be riding Dick.”


End file.
